Kim Possible : The Dark Sea
by Town life
Summary: A pirate fic love, action and laugh's ensue as kim and her crew make it through the mighty sea and drakken's plot's to find a hidden treasure. Takes place in 1800's like pheonia's fic. her work and the pirates movie inspired this fic. R&R.


**I Do not own Kim possible Disney own's it...Lucky S.O.B's...j/k... :P...To be honest I got this idea from a mix of two things the movie POTC: Dead Mans Chest and The Dread Pirate by Pheonia it was a great fic and I hope she continues.**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

The powerfull waves of the ocean smashed against a gaint wooden ship that looked as if it was decaying, had blue sail's instead of white and the word's Doom on the side harshly as dark clouds formed overhead in the sky welcoming a storm to visit shortly.

Within the ship doom in the private meeting cornner's was the crew of at least twenty men all of which were yelling at eachother in haste or helping themselves to more rum from the ship's unlimited stash yet at the very end of the meeting table was a strange blue colored man dressed in a white cotten shirt with a red vest over it, tight silk pants in a dull grey color and high priced black boot's with a brown captain's hat atop his head in a perfect postion.

Suddenly before his crew could get settled in the man lifted up from the captain's chair and waited as the men slowly stoped talking and turned thier attention to him wondering in suspense of what he had to say because it was not everyday the captain held a meeting

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

" Men...men!...may I have the floor as you all know we have not really brought in any treasure lately." The captain told the men in a stern voice as they looked to him as they noded slowly.

" Bloody hell your 'ight mate we not bring in treasure in well over a few week's." A drunk crewhand blurted out in a wasted tone before takeing a swig of rum from a half empty bottle.

" Well then we are on the same page now what do you fool's think we should do then hm?." The captain asked his men in a soft tone as they thought the question out in thier minds slowly before one spoke from the back of the room.

" We make shore quick and plunder the land that's what we do capt'n." The crew member in the back spoke in a gentle tone wearing a dirty torn brown shirt that looked loose on him, dark blue pants and black boots last was a light red hat that looked like the captain's atop his head tilted down so only a lone green eye could be seen in the face area.

" Hmmmm...good at least one of you fool's has at least half a brain..but we are not going to land at any shore I know the location of a island with a mighty treasure!." The captain yelled loudly as he slamed a blue fist against the wooden table with force makeing a few men jump up a bit.

" But capt'n in order to find this island don't we need a way to locate it like a map or such?." The lad in the back asked as he tilted his head to the side as the captain slumped down a bit as he sighed deeply.

" Yes!...you fool I have a map fence forth me saying I know the location!." The captain yelled as he reached into his vest and took out a torn old map and slamed it against the table hard.

" C'mon capt'n Drakken don't get so mad the lad is most likely dense like a forest he is." The same crew member with the rum spoke out as he droped a now empty bottle to his side with a thud as he let out a burp loudly.

" Very well now men we set sail for the location at dawn rest up and for the love of the sea do not touch my wine celler!." Captain drakken yelled in a cruel voice as he reached for the map only to grasp a empty bottle of rum.

" What the hell!..where is my map!." Captain drakken yelled in shock as he got on the floor and began to search for the map that suddenly vanished.

" Capt'n that dense fellow in the back took it as you where yelling at us 'bout your wine which I personaly find femmine." A drunk crew member said as he blinked to the captain slowly before drakken took out a grape shooter from a side holster and shot him between the eye's swiftly as all in the room stoped in shock as his body fell to the floor with a dull thud.

" Well what are you waiting for find the yellow belly that stole the map!.. and do not call me femmine!" Drakken yelled in rage as the crew snaped out of thier shock and in a rush began running towards the deck pulling out swords quickly looking for the traitor.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

" As the crew stumbled and triped on the deck over the shakeing ship as the storm had settled in slashing waves on the deck floor swiftly as all looked around only to see empty space and a dark sky accompanied with hellish rain as the ship shook from side to side.

" Where the bloody 'ell he gone to?." A drunk man yelled in rage as he looked from side to side in confusion.

" Maybe he went overboard the ship and claimed by the sea?. " A second man yelled as he looked down putting up his sword.

" Idiot he took the map why would he jump ship?...Double check the celler wash out her insides if ye have to do not quit until the traitor is found." The first man yelled as they all split up and left the deck in search of the person.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

A few minutes after they left a barrel tiped over on the deck exploded open from a swift kick as the lad holding the map emerged quickly from the broken wood and took off the hat to dust it off as beautiful long red hair fell down her back to now show he was really a she as she placed the hat atop her head again softly she put the map in her shirt close to her constricted breast before reaching into her pocket and takeing out a small black ball with a short fuse on the side.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

" Well here goes nothing." She softly whispered to herself as she took out a match and lit the device quickly trying to protect it from the rain before she threw it into the air she did not know what would happen but her first mate wade had put it together he said when she got the map to light it and throw it to signal them as she thought this the ball exploded with a bang as a green light traveled across the sky then faded.

" Whoa what wade put in these thing's?. " The redhead thought as another ship that was well built and with green sail's appeared from the shadow's of the storm and right beside doom as a blonde haired teen on its' deck threw a rope to the girl as she clutched it tight and tied it to doom's rail then with much balance through the heavy winds walked across the rope and onto the other ship before cutting the rope with a dagger as they began to sail away.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

" Capt'n kim don't you think it was a bit risky to have us follow drakkens ship while you went aboard it to steal the map? " The blonde asked slowly to kim who held up the map to him as she smiled happily.

" I got the map didn't I ron ?" Was all kim replied to her best friend as she made her way into the ship and to her room leaveing ron in the rain sighing deeply.

" I could have been a king's jester...but no I had to have adventure in my life...I swear captain kim will be the death of us." Ron told himself while he made his way into the ship too as the ship sailed into the darkness of the sea with a old carved name that read " Sitch." on the side.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Plz R&R this will be a good fic give it a shot I take both good and bad reviews no flames though when I say bad that mean's tell me how I messed up thank you and bye**.


End file.
